The present invention relates generally to shipping container structures, and more particularly to a container cover structure utilizing extruded metallic construction.
In recent years, large containers designed for military use have used aluminum extrusion technology. These containers have proved to be more cost effective than equivalent steel containers. The aluminum extrusions used have included standard structural shapes (I-beams, channels and angles) and custom profiles for bottom sidewalls interfacing the container base. Existing container cover sidewall structures have essentially been limited to modified channel shapes, which have proved sufficient for cover heights of no more than about six inches. Taller covers can be made by stacking and welding two or more channel shapes and plates, or by increasing both height and thickness of existing modified channel profiles, all of which require extra reinforcing for structural strength and rigidity and require excessive fabrication operations.
The invention provides a double-walled metallic extrusion structure for container covers to replace the conventional channel-type extrusion for container walls. Containers constructed according to these teachings may exhibit substantially greater strength and may provide substantial improvement in performance and technical and aesthetic qualities in large metallic containers for military and industrial use.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved shipping container structure.
It a further object of the invention to provide a shipping container cover structure having improved stacking strength using extruded metal construction.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.